


for some reason i smell gas on my hands

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Prison AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does it hurt?" The green haired man asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for some reason i smell gas on my hands

**Author's Note:**

> ayye prison au type of thing?? Might add to that later??? Who knows!!

"I can still hear their screams."

 

"Does it hurt?" The green haired man asked. 

 

"I feel so guilty it's eating me alive," the brown haired man replied, unshed tears in his eyes. 

 

"Then why'd you do it?"

 

Silence.

 

"Because he told me to."

 

"Who?"

 

"The voice in my head," he looked down, biting his fist to keep himself from screaming. 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Sorry doesn't fix the things I've done. Sorry doesn't let the blood on my hands suddenly disappear. Sorry doesn't bring back the dead," he replied with a tired voice. 

 

The green haired male didn't reply.


End file.
